


One butt to rule your mind

by kimchisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Awkward Stiles, Awkwardness, Butts, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchisan/pseuds/kimchisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is under a spell and is compelled to look at Derek's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One butt to rule your mind

Stiles Stilinski has a problem. An awkward problem. 

 

It's Derek Hale... or rather his butt that's Stiles' problem. He isn't able to look away from it. What a problem right? If this had been a voluntary thing it wouldn't be a problem at all. But it isn't. The moment he catches a glimpse of said butt he's unable to look away from it until Derek moves it out of his sight. Thank god no one has noticed yet. Stiles isn't dumb and can pretty much guess where this new “compulsion” came from. He shouldn't have mouthed off to those fairies a few days ago. Damn! But there's no use crying over spilt milk. He has to do something. First of all keep away from Derek and his butt. Not too hard one would guess... 

 

Well, it's actually quite hard. Wherever Stiles goes Derek isn't far and he gets eyeful after eyeful of butt. Thank god, jeans-clad but... butt! He had a very, very embarrassing conversation with Deaton about his problem. Deaton told him that he couldn't help him and the spell those fairies laid on him would either disperse by itself or he needed to do something specific to undo it. What exactly this something was, Deaton didn't know but he mused that, as the spell was more of an embarrassing nature the something would probably be of said nature too. 

 

Great! Exactly what Stiles needed right now. More embarrassment!

 

The whole “ordeal” would've been profoundly easier on Stiles if it wasn't for his huge crush on Derek and in conclusion his butt. The shape, the way it moves in those sinful jeans. Frankly, it was too much for him. Stiles didn't know what to do. As he felt down already he decided to skip school and stay at home for the day. He told his Dad that he wasn't feeling well and needed to rest. Another lie he didn't want to make but needed to. He's going to hell one day. 

 

As he was dicking around on his laptop he heard the door bell. He goes downstairs and opens the door. Not in a million years would he have thought to see Derek Hale there. 

 

“Hi, Derek! What brings you to my humble abode? To the front door no less?!” Stiles couldn't believe this. What's he doing here?

 

“We need to talk! Can I come in?” Derek already moved to push himself inside. “Woah! I didn't say you could come in!” Two dark eyebrows rose at that and Stiles groaned. “Ok! Get in!” Damn he just couldn't say no to Derek. 

 

Sadly, he forgot for a moment about his condition and his eyes zeroed in on Derek's butt. Hasn't changed that much since yesterday... no, no that's not an ok thing to think right now. Derek turned around to look at Stiles and his movement took the butt in question away from Stiles and the boy almost got whiplash from getting his eyes back on Derek's face. He flushed.

 

“Well, what is it? Why did you come here? Wait.. How do you even know I would be here?” Stiles looked at Derek confused.

 

“I have my sources” was Derek's quick and only reply. If Stiles didn't know any better he would've thought Derek had briefly smiiled at him. Strange...

 

“Come on Stiles I need help with something from the beastiary.” Derek made for the stairs. “No wait!!” But it was too late and the spell did its work again. Derek turned but his butt stayed in place. One eyebrow rose questioningly. Stiles couldn't look away but he stammered out “Urgh, forget it!” 

 

Derek continued to go up the stairs closely followed by Stiles. The magnetic properties of Derek's butt were still in force but something was different. Stiles couldn't put a finger on it.   
Derek seemed to think he was too slow to go up the stairs the normal way and began to take two stairs at a time. Which made the poor jeans cling even more to the perfect rounds of his butt. 

 

Stiles was surprised by the sudden change of pace and tried to follow but misstepped and fell forward towards the glorious butt. Stiles had to act fast or he would face to butt with Derek. Something to avoid.  
So when Derek was on top of the stairs there was a hand on his butt. Pressed hard onto his right butt cheek from Stiles try to balance his forward fall. Derek stood completely still. “Stiles?” He looked over his shoulder.  
“Ehmm, I can explain!” Then he looked up to Derek's face. Two hazel eyes looked at him and there was something like amusement in them.   
“Well? What's going on?” 

 

“You know we fought against those fairies a few days back, right? It seems they put a spell on me.” Derek looked intrigued at that. “I... have this urge to look at your butt whenever I see it?!” Stiles blushed even more than before and looked away. Derek snorted.

 

“Wait a minute...” Stiles said looking at Derek's butt and then his face. “How come I can look at your face now??” Then realizing that he was still feeling up Derek's butt. “I'm taking my hand off!” acting like Derek would be angry with him.  
Stiles looked wide eyed at Derek, still blushing. Derek began to chuckle. “Oh Stiles...” He chuckled even more. Stiles was speechless.

 

Derek went into Stiles' room. Leaving the boy to get his bearings back. Stiles sheepishly looked through his door to see Derek stand at his desk bending over to look at his laptop. The spell seemed to be broken but Stiles couldn't help himself to get another look. As if he hadn't had enough already.

 

“Ok, Derek. I think we need to talk about what just happened.” Derek stood straight and looked at Stiles. “There isn't much to tell you. I had a talk with Deaton and he told me about your... uhh predicament.” 

 

“He what?”This is his personal nightmare. 

 

“He told me that it could wear off on it's own or be undone by something embarrassing for you involving my butt...”  
“So.. you knew and you just decided on a whim to come over? Why the hell would you do that? You like to embarrass me?

 

Now it was Derek's turn to blush. “No, not really. Not like this. Also, you weren't the only one affected, you know. While you had an urge to stare I had the urge to turn and... present... myself...” The last bit was whispered and Stiles had to really concentrate to hear it. Derek's blush increased.

 

“Oh.. so..” Stiles scratched his head awkwardly. “You were affected too? Ok...” Stiles blush seemed to continue down his throat. What the hell was he to do with that kind of information?

 

“But why were you affected too? I mean you didn't do anything besides scaring the fairies off!”  
“Well as your Alpha I didn't show enough control over you and your mouth and they wanted to make me pay for that. At least that's what Deaton has gathered from the whole thing.”

 

“Damn. I'm so sorry Derek! You have to deal with enough shit already and then you get roped into this mess. God... I even touched your butt” Stiles grabbed his hair. “Although that was totally accidental!” He looked miserably at Derek.  
Derek came closer and plucked Stiles' hands out of his hair carefully, holding them by the wrist.   
“It's ok. Don't worry yourself about that.”   
“But it's not ok to do that! Even accidentally! I'm not some pervert” 

 

“No you're not but... Stiles... I don't really mind, you know. The accidental touch and the staring.” At that Stiles' eyes widen and he looked into Derek's eyes.

 

“You're not telling me what I think you're telling me. You mean...” he gestures between himself and Derek “This isn't just me?” “No.” Derek smiled. “This isn't just about your feelings alone.”

 

“Oh my god!”Stiles whispers, his pulse rocketing beneath Derek's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you want to talk I have a [tumblr](http://www.kimchisan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sorry I ended it at that moment but it just felt so right to end it exactly then.


End file.
